cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Special Salvage
__NOEDITSECTION__ Overview These are the Special Salvage items you can collect. They are not directly connected with bases, inventions, or events. NOTE: You are limited to Access Bypass and Prototype Elements at a time. You are also limited to Vanguard Merits, Brain Storm Ideas, and Candy Canes. Finally, there is a limit of units on both types of Discount Coupons. The limit on Reward Merits is not yet known. Special Salvage Items Access Bypass Uncommon Salvage This salvage allows you to replace the need for one Scientist to get the launch code for the rocket in Warburg. Brain Storm Idea Main Article: Brain Storm Idea Salvage Special Salvage Your experimentation created something that may be useful in an invention! Use these ideas at an invention table to create new salvage. Candy Cane Main Article: Candy Cane Salvage Special Salvage A festive piece of peppermint candy to celebrate the holidays. Seek the Candy Keeper in the winter chalet in Pocket D, as he collects these candy canes in return for hard to acquire treasures. Prototype Element Uncommon Salvage This salvage allows you to replace the need for one Core Sample to process the ore in Bloody Bay. Reward Merit Main Article: Merit Rewards Special Salvage You have been awarded a reward token for your efforts in completing a difficult task. Reward tokens are given out after completing Task/Strike Forces, Story Arcs, and more. The number of tokens is based upon the type of task and the average completion time for that particular task. These tokens can be spent to purchase a wide variety of rewards at Merit Vendors. These contacts can be found in many zones. Note: This salvage is not tradable, nor can it be sold at a Consignment House. Tailor Discount Coupon Special Salvage Your connections with your Day Job has earned you a coupon good for 25% off a costume change. Characters that log off in a Tailor gain pieces of this salvage item. Note: This salvage is not tradable, nor can it be sold at a Consignment House. This salvage's discount also does not stack with the 50% discount given to holders of the 57 month Veteran Reward. Invention Discount Coupon Special Salvage Your connections with your Day Job has earned you a coupon good for 25% off the cost of creating an invention enhancement, power or costume piece Characters that log off in Wentworth's Fine Consignments/The Black Market, docks (for villains), or stores (for heroes) gain pieces of this salvage item after receiving the Entrepreneur (for heroes) or Profiteer (for villains) accolade. Note: This salvage is not tradable, nor can it be sold at a Consignment House. Vanguard Merit Main Article: Vanguard Merit Special Salvage Vanguard has awarded you a Merit of Commendation for your work done in the Rikti War Zone. Note: This salvage is not tradable, nor can it be sold at a Consignment House. Special Mission Salvage Items These pieces of salvage will show up under the special tab but are gained from specific missions and are not tradable, or sellable, and can only be used with a special mission specific recipe. Azuria's Wand Mission Salvage One of Azuria's wands. Seems to be the only thing she doesn't lose on a regular basis. Circle of Thorns Incantation Mission Salvage An incantation used by the Circle of Thorns in a transformation ritual. Grave Dirt Mission Salvage This dirt comes from the grave sites of Midnighters who were killed during the Rikti invasion. It's infused with the angry spirit of all those who were struck down on that fate filled day. Their vengence will guide the wand to the correct target. Sample of Lost Serum Mission Salvage A sample of the serum used to create the Lost. Vial of Hero 1's Blood Mission Salvage A vial of blood from Hero 1. See Also * Salvage * Event Salvage * Magic Salvage * Mutant Salvage * Natural Salvage * Science Salvage * Tech Salvage * Invention Salvage Category:Salvage Items